To provide sufficient traction for the tires, in particular tires of tandem axles, on slippery ground such as mud and snow, plate bands as they are manufactured, for example, by the company Olofsfors are usually used. WO-A-2011142701 and WO-A-9937525 show such plate bands. Plate bands, however, are heavy and do not always provide sufficient traction.
As an alternative solution to plate bands, simple anti-skid chains are known, for example from DE-U-89433881. However, since tandem axles may only be equipped with chains at one pair of wheels, the traction gain of simple anti-skid chains is restricted. Compared to plate bands, however, anti-skid chains are much lighter and can be mounted more easily.